Pyromania
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl dies but gets a chance to save her best friend who died along with her, if she heals and takes care of a guy the one and only-(nope you have to read to find out ) AcexOC, LuffyxBao Hancock might be more couples later on.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Howdy! Here's a story I forgot I had hehe~ It's my first One Piece story about AcexOC If you do not like? Why are you reading this? Go away and find a story/couple you do like. I do not own anything! I just own my OC's Starla and Crystal! The cover image is Starla, I do have art of Crystal but the art was done by a friend on DA. I'm still working on my other stories on here, I just have writers block on half of them and I'm kind of stress out with family issue's...any ways, so enjoy this story. If you wish to ask me about this story just review, don't note me I'll just ignore it. I'm going to start answering reviews in my 'author's note' each chapter. Enjoy~

' _Sign_ _language_ '

' _Thinking_ '

...

 **Pyromania**

Chapter 1: I have to do what?!

...

Fire: One of the wonderful elements I just love to watch, no I'm not some crazy pyromaniac! I just love to watch the fire dance in the cold night wind hearing it crackle from the wood it just so...hypnotizing to the eyes it was like a siren beckoning me to come closer...to touch it, to burn with it.

"Starla Jones!" I screamed jumped staring up at my evil teacher glaring down at me holding a ruler making me gulp _'Oh crap! I slept in Ms. Crabs class.'_ I cursed in my head while she scolded me until she finally got tired of wasting her time with me (thank god!) I sigh softly rub my face when I felt a light tap on my arm turn to my right to see my best friend in the world, Crystal Jewelz one of the riches people, well her parents are but who cares? I'm friends with Crystal not for her money I only became her friend cause she was kind and would throw her money to help the needy.

 _"You okay?"_ she signed to me. Oh yeah, forgot to mention she had this freak accident that hit her voice box so she can't speak so she does sign language, thank god she already knew it before it happened.

I smiled _"I'm fine Crystal, just had a odd dream...,"_ I sign back to her _"I'll tell you after school."_ I sign one last time before Ms Crabs turn around asking us a history thing, of course she hates my guts so she ask me which I didn't get right...I was the laughing stock in my class, thanks Ms. Bitch.

...

I told Crystal through my hands what my dream was and what happened, she thought my dream was odd but it must be telling me something, she was one of those people that believe some dreams try to warn you or tell you something that well happen in the near future or maybe today or tomorrow, who knows? I walk home with Crystal beside me, she was staying the week with me, I had to ask her mom and dad if it was okay since I'm only one that is very close to her and she's like a koala bear when it comes to me she clings onto me like one.

"What do you want to do first?" I ask Crystal when we walk into my place sat our bags down on the floor near the couch in the living room.

 _"Can we watch TV?"_ she signed back with a shy smile, this girl is just too adorable! I end up hugging her tightly but not too tight to suffocate her, she tap my back letting me know to let her go for air so I did smile sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Koala bear" I apologized while signing to her, thank god her hearing didn't went along with her voice that would be harder for her.

 _"It's okay Star, let's go watch TV okay?"_ She sign back to me, I nodded smiling.

We walk to the living room turn on the TV watching cartoons when we fell asleep not before turning on the news, I woke up startled when there was a banging sound on my front door, to see the news still going talking about a run away prisoner that escaped and was on the loose. I wasn't thinking since I was still groggy from waking up so I wasn't thinking. When I unlock my front door about to open it when it was kicked the door off it's hinges there stood a big guy with a gun pointed at my forehead.

"Don't even scream girly or I'll blow your fucking head off."

I'm fully awake now. Oh no! Crystal is still sleeping on the couch in the living room! Please don't let her walk over but who couldn't after hearing someone kicking a door down, that's when I heard the floor creaking and a sleepy Crystal walking over not noticing the guy with the gun yet but the guy did he move the gun from me to Crystal.

"No!" I push my body to run to the guy, I know I'm stupid to attack the guy with a fucking gun, but he was pointing the damn thing at my best friend! I jump on his back then grab his wrist that had the gun pull it away from Crystal "Run Crystal! Call for help!" I yelled out while the guy was trying to get me off his back, Crystal ran around me and the guy to outside, I hope she gets to the neighbors house and call 911 I don't think I can hold onto this guy much longer.

I gasp when he grab the back of my shirt and flips me over him landed on my back, it knocked the wind out of me. When I caught my breathe I saw the guy ready to pull the trigger, I glared at him heatedly not backing down I didn't care if I died! As long as Crystal is safe.

"Hey! Get off me you brat!" I gasp in horror seeing Crystal on the guys back trying to choke him!

"Crystal no! I told you to run!" I push myself up crawled over to the guys feet and bite hard on his ankle hearing him yell in pain then I was ripped away by my hair, fuck it was painful.

"You dumb bitches!"

"Kyaa!" I screamed when he pulled me up by my hair and toss me against the wall then I felt a body landed on me, it was Crystal! I quickly held Crystal then put her behind me when I stood up "D-don't hurt her! She's mute, she can't tell anyone! You can hurt me but please let her go!" I didn't want her to go through traumatic stuff again, she went through it already when she found out she couldn't speak it took me long time to get her back to normal.

"Humph, like I give a damn?!" he yelled at me while pointing the gun at me sweat rolled down my temple I was scared, not because the gun was pointed at me no, I was scared he'll hurt or worst kill Crystal I can't let that happen! I felt Crystal hands clinch the back of my shirt tightly shacking in fear.

"Since I can't have any witnesses I'll kill you both." he grin widely I knew he was going to pull the trigger now so I stood my ground kept Crystal behind me.

...

A groan escape my dry lips coughing, I push part of my body up with the help of my arms feeling wet and rough ground but soft in a way. I sat up put my hand on my head confuse didn't I get shot? If so why am I at a beach? I snap out of my thoughts when a bright light blinded me for a while then right where the light was stood a figure but was too hard to see stomach up from the light.

"Don't worry Starla Jones, your in a...better place, well actually worst with all the pirates and marines-." I was confuse when she said 'pirates' this lady as the voice sounded feminine to me.

"W-whoa! Pirates? There's no such thing as pirates anymore! Wait, forget that; where's my best friend?!" I hope she's okay, please god let her be okay.

"Oh, about that...She's dead the bullet went through you to her heart sadly." my eyes widen in horror, I quickly move my top shirt up seeing where the bullet went through me to see a red bullet hole with dry blood around it and on my shirt.

"No, nonononono! This can't be happening! She didn't deserve to die! If I'm here and alive why didn't you save her?!" I glare harshly at this light female person.

The person sigh "Understand, I have no control who he picks and he picked you, but you can save her and heal her old wounds in the process."

A frown tug at my lips confuse at what she was telling me until it clicked "Y-you mean she can be able to speak again?" hope was shinning in my aqua green eyes.

"Of course, but you have to take care of someone and bring him back to health since he also died at the same time you did, kind of funny in a way it's like you and the guy is fated to be together," I sweat drop hearing this lady talk like she was reading a romance novel "It's so romantic~ Reminds me of me and my Luffy. Waa! I can't contain my love for him any longer!"

T-this lady...don't tell me shes like a crazy love sick person, I rather be dead then deal with her! I heard a throat being cleared.

"I apologize Starla Jones, when I think of Luffy; my future husband, I can't contain my feelings." I wanted to face palm into the sand but I stop myself.

"I-it's okay ma'am, you just startled me that's all."

"Please, call me Boa Hancock my dear. Now back to business," suddenly I could see this Bao Hancock lady she sure is beautiful tall skinny in a beautiful dress and oddly she has this snake around her, this is getting weirder and weirder "Here's the guy you need to nurse back to health he can get stubborn at times but please bare with him, being the son of Gold Roger makes it hard on him but don't tell him that."

She gestures me to follow her, I had no choice but to follow her. I followed her to a small house cabin near by the beach and when I walk in I see a guy with no shirt on just wearing shorts, but hot damn he was handsome I quickly shook my head getting all those thoughts push aside to look at Bao Hancock.

"This is him?" I shove my thumb behind me pointing at him she smiled and nodded

"Yes, his name is Ace D. Portgas. All the food you need and other stuff for showering and other womanly things are already here. I well come over to check up on how your doing with Ace just remember; don't let him do anything that well reopen his wound and here's some ointment for the big burn mark on his back."

She hands me a small bottle that fits the size of my palm of my hand it was like a face moisturizing thing but it was ointment for burns like she said. When I look up to ask her how long it'll be for him to heal up but she wasn't there! I look around me and no sign of Bao Hancock oddly I think I know her, I push that aside for now I have to heal this Ace guy. I had to put him on his stomach gently of course, I gasp to see his burn mark it was horrible! blistering red I quickly opened the lid to the ointment and spread the cream on his burn gently then I keep him on his stomach.

My stomach growled telling me I was hungry so I put a blanket on Ace then walk into the kitchen it was the kitchen I dreamed to have some day, I walk over to the refrigerator finding some lunch meat to make a sandwich, after I ate I walk around the small cabin house finding my room which was across from Aces room, I wonder when he'll wake up with that thought I crawled on the bed that was mine for now close my eyes and fell asleep.

...

Me: Wow, it seems she has to take care of Ace. What well happen now? You just have to keep reading~ If I miss something please tell me so I can fix it, thanks~ Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy! Sorry it took a longer then I thought it would be, I wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything if I did...sorry, but I do not have a beta to help me sadly. So please be patent and understanding; do not like this story turn around cause I have no time for bullshit and idiots trying to flame me, no one's perfect deal with it, my story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC like; Starla and Crystal, Feerl is my sister and friend belongs to herself~

' _Thinking_ '

...

 **Pyromania**

Chapter 2: Epic Fail in The Kitchen and A Strange Person

...

Cooking wasn't easy, I know how to cook but when I space out I tend to burn the food so here I am staring at my now burnt eggs, bacon and toast. I cover my head on the table groaning, how can I take care of this Ace dude if I burn food!

I lift my head up fast hearing something falling to the floor and breaking ' _Wait, was that crash come from Ace's room?_ ' I grew worried for his safety and quickly got up and ran to his room not to see any intruder but Ace himself trying to stand up with a shattered glass I put water in for him, not hesitating I rush to his side grab his arm to help him up back on his bed push him down gently.

"Don't get up! Your wounds are not yet healed, your safe now Ace." I reassured him but it didn't help he was being stubborn making me really PO'ed right now, I push down on his chest which surprisingly I was stronger then me...well he is weak from dying so yeah. "I. Said. Stay. Down!" I narrow my eyes.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?"

I huff annoyed "For your first question: my name is Starla, I was told to take care of you by some lady name Bao Hancock so please do me a favor and not be a stubborn fool."

He looked at me confuse then let his head hit the pillow sighing, I pulled my hands back making sure he wouldn't get up again. He lift his hand to his face rubbing it.

"I thought I died back there..."

' _Your not the only one...I was shot so I know for a fact I died._ ' I shook my head "No time to remember that right now," fix his blankets on top of him "Right now, you let me take care of you so you can get better and I'll get what I was promised." I pat his shoulder walk out of the room finding a broom for picking up the glass on the floor.

I was sweeping the glass put it all in the trash which was next to me, I wasn't paying attention to my quest when I was sitting up watching me. I wipe my hands turn to look at him but seeing him sitting up, I huff frown then put my knuckles against my hip not happy.

"I told you to stay laying down Ace!" I walk back over to him and gently push him down on his bed fix the blanket on him again, I swear this guy will make me snap this easy ' _Why do I have to be the one? Crystal is much more fitting-_ '

"Hey, you okay," I blink look at Ace who has a raise eyebrow, I look down to see I must of stop while I was thinking...great he must think of me as a idiot, I flinch when a hand wave in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts again "Do you space out all the time? Cause I don't think I want you to take care of me with you just space out of the blue or you must be in aw how handsome and good looking I am." he winked at me making my face turn red, trust me it was not out of embarrassment, oh no, it was more out of anger then any thing.

With out thinking about his injures I smack him on the head glaring at him "You may be good looking mister, but I for one don't fall for guys for looks! Don't you pirates think all girls care for looks?! You sir, are a jerk!"

I stormed out of his room fuming mad slam his door behind me then went into my room and close it behind me and slide down on my door back against it sighing while rubbing my face "I can't believe I lost my cool in front of him...I'm not fit for this, I may care for people and enjoy nursing them back to health but not like this!" I groan softly rub my temples gently easing the headache to go away. After a while of resting I end up falling asleep sitting down against my door, my body fell down on the floor making a soft thud.

 **Ace's POV**

When that girl; Starla, as she told me storm out of the room I was in I lay back hands behind my head eyes close remembering how I rushed to Luffy shielding him from the hit that was meant for him, my body jerk up when I heard a soft thud but pain racked my body from the fast movement, I know she said not to get up and move but if this girl Starla is hurt who's going to look after her? Any ways, it'll be wrong of me. After what she said about not all girls like men for their looks it really got too me, this girl is very...unique.

Ignoring the pain I stood up holding my side to ease the pain slightly, walking out of the room I was in found the only other room that was in this small house turn the knob then pulled the door open and there laying on her side back facing me was Starla, I went down on one knee carefully not too stretch my wounds.

"Hm...shes still breathing so she must be sleeping. Why she's sleeping on the floor instead of the comfy bed is beyond me."

I put my right arm under her neck, then I put my other arm under her knees then I lifted her up flinching from the stretching of my burn wound on my back. I carried her to her bed put her down gently then I pulled the covers over her body up to her chest.

' _This girl really is interesting...I wonder if she'll become a good pirate? Maybe when I'm all healed up I can ask Luffy if he take her with him...nah I rather watch her with my own eyes knowing that idiot brother of mine will get her hurt some how,_ ' I groan mentally ' _Damn burn, that big idiot owes me big time when I see him again._ '

I walk back to my room lay down sighing then falling asleep after my head touch the pillow.

 **Starla's POV**

I woke up groaning softly rubbing my face sitting up but blink when a blanket fell off my body seeing I was on my bed? How did I get on my bed? Wasn't I on the floor? I shook my head while I got up on my feet and stretch some before walking to the kitchen cook something to eat and try not to burn my food this time.

I finally cook with out burning my food this time, so after I finished eating my meal I put the extra food I made for Ace on a tray than put a glass of water on the tray. When I walk in his room I almost drop the tray to see Ace sitting up unwrapping his reopened wound?!

"W-what did you do?!" he jump surprise, I quickly rush over to the night stand set the tray of food and drink than was at his side "How did you reopen your wound! You big fat idiot!" I yelled at him with worry.

"Geez, this is the thanks I get for carrying your ass to your bed? I feel so much loved." My hands froze, realizing he was the one who put me on my bed! I unwrap the bandage, to put the ointment cream over his wound than I started to wrap it up with fresh new bandages.

"...Thanks," I look up to see Ace looking at me confuse making me roll my eyes "For carrying me to my bed, even though you didn't have too. Thanks, but next time you do get up be careful with your wounds!"

I mumbled some more colorful words out of embarrassment while Ace grin widely making my face heat up even more. I stood up after bandaging his wounds.

"Now, are you hungry by any chance? I can cook you anything...well try to at least." I pointed out sweat dropping.

"Hahaha! Sure, just don't turn it charcoal than how can I eat." he had that huge smile on his face.

"...With that comment, I'm not even going to cook you anything." I turn around hiding a smirk on my face.

"W-whoa! I-I didn't mean it!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer! "Pfft, hahah! Oh my god, hahaha! You've should've seen your face!" I was facing him again holding my stomach not seeing his sour face, not a happy face ether.

"Tch, just cook me food woman."

My eye twitch when he lays back down on his bed covering his face with his stupid hat, but I sighed letting my anger go to walk out of his room closing the door behind me than walk to the kitchen starting cooking his stupid food.

' _I wonder how long this well be...I can't stand being in the same damn room with that, goofball of a arse!_ ' I thought to my self stop stirring the mac an' cheese messaging my temples trying to reed of this headache that was coming.

"Stupid Ace. Turning me into his damn maid..." I mumbled unhappy with this whole damn thing, but I'm only doing this for Crystal she's my best friend and like a sister to me, I'll always do what ever to protect her and save her.

"Waa! That's not nice of you Starla, Ace is just being stubborn hiding his emotions."

I did a odd squeaking sounds from the back of my throat to whirl around to see some lady smiling sitting on the table.

"W-who are you?!"

I went as far as grabbing a kitchen knife and point it at her, who roll her eyes hop down from the table. She gently touch the knife and push it away.

"That's not nice," she pouted then she was back to smiling again "Names Feerl, at your service."

She bowed, when she did that it just reminds me of a butler would do.

"Uhh...n-nice to meet you Feerl, but how did you get in the house? I locked front and back doors." I pointed out with a frown, is she some kind of ninja or something?

"Pfft! I'm no ninja silly! If I was you'll be dead before you even noticed me." She said pointing it out to me making me feel stupid.

"Then...if your not a ninja, how did you came inside?"

"...Simple, I appeared here."

I give her a blank look then the realization hit me "H-how did you know I called you a ninja? I was thinking it." I was afraid of her answer.

She just giggled walking over to the kitchen sink smiling almost like a cat smile "Simple...I'm a ghost." she had her hands out palms facing me wave them in a mysterious way.

That day changed me, I think I gone crazy. First; I died, then gave a chance to save my best friend from her death then I have to take care of some pirate guy that infuriates me to know end but, one good out of this is; I'm not alone that's what's keeping me going other then trying to save Crystal.

...

Me: It seems there's a strange girl name Feerl that's saying she's a ghost? Is it true? And what well happen next? Keep reading, but please be patent I have other things in RL to do making me busy with stuff and family issues. Ciao~


End file.
